


Storm

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kaia's Death Anniversary, Storm - Freeform, Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash, grieving Claire Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Day 10: Storm. For the Supernatural Femslash February event hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr.





	Storm

Claire got out of her car, closing the door. It was extremely windy, rain pouring down heavily. There was a weather warning; everyone was advised to stay inside. But Claire couldn't have not come today. Today was the day;  _her_ day. Claire owed her as much to come.

She trudged up the hill, boots sinking a little bit more into the mud with each step. They couldn't have put the grave anywhere else but here; a large, empty hill on route of a country back road. No one would come up here, so no one would find anything to be suspicious about.

The wind whipped Claire's hair in her face as she kept walking up the hill. The rain kept falling, and not so far away, lightning struck a tree. The sudden burst of light showed her something. In the distance was Kaia's empty grave, yes. But standing there was someone else. They wore a long robe, holding a staff of some sort in their hand. Claire quickly tried to place this person, trying to figure out if they were friend or foe.

The memory of that night resurfaced. Of the spear that killed Kaia. As Claire got closer, she could see that the staff was also a spear. It looked to have been broken in half and forcefully mended back together, but it was the same spear from that night. Anger boiled in Claire's veins. How dare they. Kill someone and then come to their grave a year later. As a mockery, or the reclamation of a prize.

Claire was glad to have brought her angel sword with her. She gripped it in her hand, standing silently in the rain, feet from the grave and the cloaked figure.

"I'm not here to hurt you, or... gloat, if that's what you think," the person said. That voice sounded hauntingly familiar. The cloaked figure with the broken spear looked up, taking off their hood. Another burst of lightning behind the both of them backlit their face. It was Kaia. Except it wasn't, it couldn't be. Claire had seen Kaia die, she'd had to leave her there in The Bad Place.

Tears slowly fell down Claire's cheek, masked by the rain. She kept her voice strong. "What are you? Why are you wearing her face?!"

"I'm not wearing anything. This is me," the person said. She looked at Claire sympathetically. Claire couldn't help but think back to the van on the pavement that day.

 _"I'll go with you,"_ Kaia's voice echoed in her head.

"No, no! That's not you, that's Kaia." The person's look turned momentarily pitiful, and Claire's face turned from one of agony to disgust.

"I didn't mean to kill her," the person- the other Kaia, said. "I was aiming for you- she knew that. She protected you with her life."

Claire felt like she was being choked by her own tears. "Why are you here?" she gritted out.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry," Kaia said. "Her sacrifice gave me a new perspective on things. On you. That we are not all the same."

"You're sorry, huh?" Claire asked, holding her sword in front of her. Kaia looked confused for a moment. Claire took the opportunity to charge forward. The long blade stabbed through the cloak, into Kaia's abdomen. She grabbed onto it quickly, staring into Claire's eyes with a look of betrayal. "Well I'm not."

Kaia fell, knife still sticking out of her stomach, cloak spread out behind her. She coughed, blood dribbling onto her chin. Slowly but surely, the life left her eyes. Claire kneeled in the muddy grass, feet away from the empty grave's makeshift headstone and the now-dead Kaia. She looked up at the sky, rain falling faster now. The thunder and lightning muffled her painful sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Storm. For the Supernatural Femslash February event hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr.


End file.
